My Sweetest Downfall
by drewsapaloosa
Summary: "I didn't do anything to you, James. Lily and I are friends. Something she obviously doesn't want with you, so why don't you just get over it." James/Lily, Marauder's Era.


His eyes displayed the perfect balance of want and alarm as the young lady he had been lusting after (inconspicuously) walked before him.

The common room was dim, for no candles were lit and the clock was about to strike 8 o'clock. The boy turned his head away from the girl and looked out the window. Snow was falling slowly, each flake finding their own path. Some rested against the window, building up a small ridge.

"James?" The girl spoke ever so softly.

James cocked his head and looked to her again. "Evans." He spat, arching a brow.

"Are you going to invite me to sit down?" She interjected, ignoring his rude greeting.

"Well, not officially." He said, stretching his arms back against the couch, then placing them back to his sides.

"Fine then," She teased, but moments later, walked hesitantly over to the seat beside James.

"What's up, Lily Flower?"

"Just came back from the Library."

James nodded, this wasn't much of a conversation. "You were there by yourself? Lord." He thought aloud, before Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, Potter. I was with Remus. Besides, why do you care if I was by myself?"

"I don't." He lied cooly. "And I could have kept you company if you were,"

"Yes, well I wouldn't have _wanted_ _your_ company. The last book you read was probably one of Sirius' comic books. I'm not interested in that kind of reading."

"Why are you _being_ like this?" He asked, rolling his eyes. _Women._

"I'm not _being_ like anything," She argued, taking one of her pale hands and brushed all her hair back, away from her face.

"Whatever." He muttered bitterly. Lily _always_ did this. Even when James wanted to have a pleasant conversation with her.

"Well, James. We're sixteen now. I can't be wasting my time on you when I can be reading, studying, and doing things that matter if I _actually_ want to do _something_ with my _life._" She bellowed, getting up immediately. She threw her finger up in the air swiftly and pointed it hard in James' face.

"Don't plan on being all sweet to me if you just think of ruining it later and bickering with me, James Potter." She said, turning around, and stomped away mumbling something like: "_God, you're annoying._" Fiercly beneath her breath.

James sat dumbfounded. _Women._

The grandfather clock that stood beside the main door was ticking away, and James just watched wearily for a good twenty minutes, maybe more. His eyelids became heavy, and every now and then his eyes would drift, almost shutting closed.

"James?" A voice said curiously. It was a boy.

His eyes flew wide open and found Remus poking over him. James felt a peculiar crust on the side of his mouth and quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Drool.

"What the- Remus? What the hell? What time is it?"

"About 10 o'clock now, you tosser."

"God damnit. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Well no," He began nervously, scratching at his hands.

James rolled his eyes. Here we go again. Another story of Remus'. "Spit it out, then." He said to the boy in front of him.

"Well, Lily and I were in the Library, which you knew."

"How do you know that I knew that?" James yelled, but was quickly distracted while he spotted Peter and Sirius walk through the front door of the Common Room.

"Evening, James." Peter muttered as Sirius slapped him and hushed him.

"Anyways. I know this because... I took her out after. We went for a walk. She was bloody miserable if you ask me. What did you do to her, James?"

"Why are you taking her out? At this hour? You could get her into danger." James' eyes widened with anger. Sirius rushed to James' side and crossed his arms over his chest, leaving Peter in the dark.

"James, we only went for a walk."

"_Only a walk._" He mimicked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, just cool down. All of you-" Sirius said, throwing his arms up in the air.

James ignored him, and pushed him out of the way, standing up. Remus cowered backward, bumping into Peter.

"Why the hell would you do this to me, Remus?"

"I think you need some sleep, Pothead." Sirius groaned, attempting to take him away as he stood up tall.

"I didn't do anything to you, James. Lily and I are _friends. _Something she obviously doesn't want with you, so why don't you just _get over it._"

And that was the worst thing, anybody could _ever_ say to James Potter.

James' face was lit red with fury, angst but mostly sadness. He tilted his head downward, his glasses sliding slowly off the bridge of his nose. He pushed them back up, and looked up at Remus.

"You're right."

"He usually is," Peter muttered from behind the entire scene.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Sirius asked curiously, looking down at his friend.

"I don't, I just didn't know it was a crime to _like_ someone."

"You upset her, James. She needed a friend. Nothing more." Remus said slowly, testing out the waters.

"Yes, did it ever concern you that you are _my_ friend? And I need you, too? And maybe it doesn't seem so, but I actually have... well... feelings? Weird, isn't it? God, sometimes all of you are just so bloody pathetic and plain _stupid._" He sneered, rolling his eyes. This three friends backed away from further as he pushed through them, making his way up to the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Where're you going now?" Peter asked quietly.

"Where does it look like?" And with that, James was gone.

The Common Room was even gloomier now, as the three boys stood confused and sad. Sirius scoffed.

"Drama queen, isn't he though?"

Remus laughed and threw his arm against Peter, his other against Sirius.

"Let's wait a bit. Reckon he'll fall asleep soon? I don't want go breaking and entering when he's still like this."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, chuckling, peering down to Peter who still had an expression of scarce upon his face.

The three boys stayed in the Common Room for a while after James went to bed, talking and discussing things. Wondering why some people were acting the way they have been. And maybe even making up curious plots to throw James and Lily together. When everything was said and done, they all wandered up to the dormitory one by one.

Quietly, _too._ Because one particular Potter needed his beauty sleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! I'm trying my hand at a Marauder's HP fanfiction instead of Degrassi. Hope you guys like it. Please review and rate! Also: I will not be finishing ANY Degrassi fanfictions that are in progress. Sorry!**


End file.
